pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
M10 - Part 5 Epilogue
Phew, we did it! Well done, everyone, for capturing the masked Scizor. : Yes, congratulations -- for making fools of yourselves. I am not sure who you think you are, or what cause you have to warrant my capture, but-- : What ‘cause’?! You tried to kill the Shōgun, how’s THAT for a cause!?! : Absurd. What proof do you have? : Eye witnesses have placed you in the palace, attacking the Shōgun in her private garden. Lying will get you nowhere. : Curious, as eye witnesses have also placed me at the sight of the battle between Inazuma-sama and Minoru-sama. Which you would have known if you had even bothered to check your sources. : Give it up, bug, you’re only digging your hole deeper. : Unless I somehow transported between the palace and back -- eugh, I should not have to defend myself to the likes of you! : Lucky for you, it’s not us you have to defend yourself against. Enough of your chatter -- Gawain, bind him. : ‘Bind him’? Is that really necess -- hey, watch it! : (securing a short rope around the Scizor’s claws tight) Go on, keep squirming. I love a challenge. The Scizor stops struggling, scowling under the mask. Gawain finishes tying the rope around the bug’s oversized claws then pushes him forward, right behind him as he marches. Alaric waits for his citizens to fall in behind Gawain, taking up the rear and allowing himself a brief moment of relief… An hour later, they reach Sho’s palace, sneaking in the back to avoid drawing a crowd. But the stealth isn’t needed: there are no servants running around the halls, and for the first time since their arrival, Sho’s palace is completely silent, without even faint music sounds to show signs of life. Alaric sees Gawain’s shoulders tighten up ahead of him and frowns; it takes quite a bit to spook his friend, which meant that something was indeed very wrong. Suddenly, a door slides open beside him, and Alaric turns to see Sho standing in the entryway, leaning out to stare at the gathering of Aetherians (plus bug) outside his office. : Alaric-san? What is the meaning of this? : Has no one told you? : All I know is what this letter -- (holding up a piece of parchment) -- from Nobuhide-san says, but I’d like to hear everything from you as well. : Very well. Gawain, bring forth the prisoner! : (dragging the Scizor towards Sho and Alaric) End of the line for you, bug -- kiss your freedom goodbye. : … : I don’t understand. What has this ‘mon done wrong? : He attempted to murder Katsumi. I’m surprised Nobuhide didn’t mention that in his note, he was there when we learned of it, the one who sent us to capture him. : So this is what Nobuhide meant… : Pardon? : Oh dear, to think I’ve been pulled from the battlefield up north for this… Alaric-san, there is no reason to have this Scizor in chains. Release him. : What?! : Are you nuts? Why would we do that, he tried to--! : Things are not what they seem. : Clearly. What are you hiding from us, Sho? Sho doesn’t respond. With a thick hand, the Hariyama pulls the Scizor free from Gawain’s grasp and unties the rope! He takes a reflexive step forward, to stand in front of the bug as he rubs feeling back into his claws, keeping a wary eye on Alaric and the others. : Are you alright, Ju-long? : Now that I’m free, yes. Thank you, Sho-sama. : So you know his name? I was not entirely convinced of Nobuhide’s theory on there being a traitor in the warlords’ midst -- but I now believe I know of their identity. Talk, Sho -- what is going on here?! : Kamen, reveal yourselves. The Accelgor servant from the tea party appears from behind Sho -- along with a few dozen other Bug types. They drop from the ceiling, surrounding Alaric and the others: there is no escaping now. Two of them step forward -- a Venonat and a Surskit -- and Alaric’s eyes widen when he recognizes them. : Wait, you two -- you’re the bug sisters Nicholas told me about, friends with Bon! : So that little sneak’s a part of this too, huh? Betcha he’s the “cold and wet skinned” thief who took Kaoru’s letter! : If Bon has touched ONE HAIR on Nicholas’ head, I swear I’ll --! : Restrain them. Aoi stretches all of her limbs outward, summoning tiny bugs that skitter around Alaric and the others, and Kyo leaps upward, shaking her fluff and sending pale blue dust down over them. The Sleep Powder hits Alaric and the others, and they’re out cold before they even hit the floor.